


Hasn't Everyone?

by dazedwriter



Series: I'll Make You So Happy Here [2]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: David has a secret, Ficlet, M/M, Short, That's not so secret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25854826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dazedwriter/pseuds/dazedwriter
Summary: Patrick ducked out of the house. David is in a rush to finish... something... before he gets back.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: I'll Make You So Happy Here [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868929
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Hasn't Everyone?

**Author's Note:**

> Had a strange day yesterday, so I gave myself the task of writing a fic under 500 words. Didn't quite make it but close enough! This was the result. 
> 
> Thank you as always to my beta, diamond729.

If he was quick, Patrick wouldn't know. He could get away with it. Heck, he'd gotten away with it before. He used to get away with it back at the motel and there he had to contend with three people potentially walking in on him. In fact, Patrick had caught him in the act a few times. It didn't really bother either of them, they were married after all. It shouldn't matter if his husband saw him like this. Patrick knew he did this on occasion. It wasn't a secret. But why did it feel like one?

 _It’s completely normal_ David thought. Just because they didn’t talk about it much, didn’t mean that it wasn’t natural. Everyone did it at some point, right? If they said they didn’t, they were either too embarrassed to admit the truth or were prudish and clearly not the type of people he would want to associate with. 

David was perfectly happy with the idea of Patrick doing it. He knew he wouldn’t blink or even look twice if he was the one who walked in and found Patrick in the act.

Once he made the decision, he started quickly and was highly focused. Intensity was one of David’s skills. His hand moved quicker, sweat culminating at his brow as he felt himself get a little panicky that he wasn’t going to finish before Patrick got back. Or that he’d have to hide the evidence when he walked in. David used to feel a little ashamed about this particular secret. He briefly reflected how his relationship with Patrick had helped him get to the point where he doesn’t feel shame for who he is. He could imagine the judgy, conservative types who would see this and scowl and call it wrong. And he couldn’t be happier that truly and deep down, he didn’t care. He fondly noted that credit goes to Patrick for helping him to not care about what others might think and to accept this part of himself.

But that didn’t mean that he necessarily wanted Patrick to know how often this happened. It’s better to leave some mystery in their marriage. He doesn’t need to know _absolutely everything._

David looked at the clock. Patrick had only been gone a few minutes. David surprised himself at how far he’d gotten in those few minutes. But then again, he was well practiced at this, he'd been doing this for years. However, since Patrick had only gone to check the mail, he would be back soon. David worked faster. If he didn't finish soon, he'd be walked in on, caught in the act like a Kardashian at a sample sale. 

_Work that hand faster, David_

He kept his hand moving quickly with long, fast movements spurring him on. 

_He was so close._

He heard the front door open. 

_Fuck._

He heard Patrick heading toward the kitchen.

_Quick, fix yourself up. He will never know._

David abruptly stood up. He adjusted his clothes and brushed himself off, attempting to hide the evidence. The last thing to rearrange was the expression on his face. His face often gave everything away. The look of nonchalant innocence that was not at _all_ innocent. The one Patrick knew all too well. Patrick walked into the kitchen, mail in hand, froze with his eyes on David and squinted slightly as he scanned David from head to toe.

"You look dishevelled. And you look…..” he paused, studying David’s face. “Suspicious. David, were you eating out of the garbage again?" 

David averted his eyes. 

Patrick looked at the garbage, the half full plate of old nachos that he had just thrown out was now sitting on top, a few lonely chips left in the bottom.

"David," he teased.

David walked towards him, wrapping his arms around his shoulders as Patrick’s hands went instinctively to David’s hips. 

"It would have been way less embarrassing if you’d walked in on me masturbating to be honest."


End file.
